Hermann little girl in english
by fiction-girl18
Summary: suck at summary Hermann has a 17 year-old daughter who is sick. come ands read, already posted in french.


- Eleanor PDV

The sun was rising when i waked up. I no longer knew what to do. A few weeks before my life was the same as that of all adolescent girls: my parents were the worst people that the earth could bear and the world irritated me. Everything that concerns me, it was my studies and go to some party. Everything seems longer important. I will leave nothing behind me,except a broken family. A family who did not know what I lived. I want to tell them, but it is too hard. Life is short when you know the date of your death. Since two weeks, I already feel that the life is more severe. For each activity that I am doing, I sense my forces decrease. But enough of tears and dark thoughts, my short future awaits me. I rise and dress myself. I have decided to say everything today, I cannot leave them in the dark longer. By going to the kitchen, I found my father.

"Hi Dad, how are you going?" I asked him

"Well and you?" I sighed and nodded" Well I guess".

He looked at me with his interrogative air on the face. "Oh no i am going well . It is just that ... "

"That what, Ellie?"

"That nothing. I will tell you later. I love you!"

And I left, leaving him alone. Weeks passed and I never tell him or tell to firefighters who are my second family. It was now three months that I knew that I was sick. The day began as all the others. I went to school. Only this time I was not going to stay there until the end of the course. At 13h30, I began to feel really bad. Everything was turning around me and I had difficulty to keep me up. I knew what that meant. I called a taxi to go to the firehouse. We arrive there a few minutes later. Walk up inside seemed take eternity. The first who saw me was Kelly. He did not I felt wrong.

"Hey Kelly, do you know where I could find my father?" I asked him.

"In the common room"

"Thank You Kelly!"

I motioned toward the so-called room and see him sitting at Randy's side. I print a smile on my face and went to see him.

"Hi Dad, hi boys!"

"What are you doing here Ellie?"

"I do not have the right to come see you?"

"No I am pleased, but you should be at school at this time."

"No, don't worry, the professor was not there."

"Dad I must speak with you, in private" I whisper in his ear.

He stood up and made me sign to go in the room where are located the racks. We sit on a bench face to face.

"What is it Ellie, what is it that you can tell me in front of the others?"

The tears in the eyes, I replied" I must have tell you earlier, but I was incapable"

"You are pregnant!"

"No, this is not that. I am sick dad, I'm going to die soon, I feel it."

"What?! But no, you're saying stupid things, you have so much time before you!"

"Not really, in fact."

" And you're saying me this now because you feel the end is near?"

"I wanted to say it earlier, but I couldn't."

He took me in his arms tightening so hard that I could barely breathe. He whispered a I love you in my ear before releasing me. His eyes were filled with tears and I knew that the hardest part have been done, now remained to tell the other. He helped me to stand up and we go back to the common room. Those who were not there five minutes ago were there now. I almost fell, but my father got me. The firefighters who were sitting around noticed, I was not the type to fall easily. Dozens of eyes stared me then my father made me sit down on the nearest chair.

- Hermann PDV

I cannot believe that she has hiding me that. It must have been hard for her. How have she hold on alone? After that I go caught her up, my colleagues have looked at me with a funny look. They were trying to understand what was happening. Ellie, as to it, seemed on the point of losing consciousness. I decided to go see Boden, to be able to bring Ellie has the hospital. On the way to the hospital, Ellie fell asleep. She seemed so peaceful that I wondered if she had told me the truth. On our arrival, the Ellie's doctor took her. He performed a battery of tests and returned a few minutes later with one or two results. It appeared that it was her illness. I asked the doctor what it was and he explained me that it was a myeloma. The name told me vaguely something and after five minutes, I knew. Ellie's mother was also affected by this disease when a car kill her.

- Eleanor PDV

Seeing my father's face , I knew what he thought. I feared he would depress after my death. He would have lost two dearest person at the hands of the same disease. I will not be able tell it to my father's friend, but I hope that he will tell them. However, I know him well enough to know that he won't do it.

"Dad, can you leave me alone for a moment I would like to call Kayley."

"Sure honey."

He kissed me on the forehead, and then left me. I took the phone and composed the first number that came to me in my head.

"Severide."

"Kel, this is Ellie."

"Ellie, why are you calling me?"

"I need that you came Kel."

"Ellie, were are you ?"

"At the hospital, Kel."

"i'm coming immediately." New tears came join the one that had already left my eyes. About ten minutes later, my door opened on a anguish Kelly. He gave me a hug, and then took me by the shoulders.

" Monkey, why are you here?"

"I am no longer a monkey Kel. I am sick Kel. It remains for me a week to live or less."

"No stop, it remains you years!"

" Kel listened me, I have made you come here because i want you to watch over my father for me when i'll die. He is surely not going to talk to the other and I do not want him alone. Promise me Kel, promises me that you will watch on him!"

" I promise Ellie, the firehouse will be so empty without you." He took me again in his arms, then after kissing my cheek, he left my room.

- Kelly PDV

By entering in the firehouse, i already thought that it was empty. I went to sit at the table in the common room. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even noticed the silent tears who were rolling on my cheeks. Casey, Cruz, Otis, Shay and Dawson seen it, however. With his father, I was the closest to Ellie. It because I have saved her from a fire seven years ago. Shay took me in her arms and hold me strong. I thanked her and went in my room. They all respected my silence and I leave me alone. When I saw Hermann some times after, I asked him how much it remained. He understood not immediately, but eventually answer me two days. Two days later, she was dead. I had to go to the firehouse even if she was. Hermann had permission to take a week of leave. By entering, an empty feeling take my heart. My eyes looked around in the garage and toward the common room, but my legs refused to move. All I could do was crumble on my knee. Shay and Casey, who had seen me enter, raced toward me. Their lips moved, but I was not listening to what they said.

"She is dead." The two stop talking and looked at each other.

"Who Kelly, who is dead?"

"Ellie". I didn't spoke. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Hermann dressed for work. He came, get me back on my feet and the other join us. He took me in his arms. I could feel the interrogating eyes of my men and those of Casey. We stay that way for almost five minutes. The tears gushed out of our eyes and we eventually let each other go. Casey and Shay take my place. Hermann looked at me and I slapped my back.

"She is dead."

"I know". This was all that we could say. My team and Casey's team learned the new by Casey. There will be no happy ever after for Ellie, nor for his father, or for me.


End file.
